Seitorō Nisshōkirite
| image = | race = (Jinki) | birthday = | age = | gender =Male | height =5.7 ft (173.7 cm) | weight =145 lbs (65.77 kg) | blood type =O | affiliation =Nisshōkirite Family, Karakura Town, Jinki Fragment, Gallifrey | previous affiliation = Soul Society Gotei 13 Third Division | occupation = , Jinki | previous occupation =Captain of the 9th Division 9th Seat, 3rd Division | team = | previous team =Ninth Division Third Division Gotei 13 | partner =Midnight Sun | previous partner = | base of operations =Medusa Cascade, Gallifrey | relatives =Nisshōkirite Family Nanao Nisshōkirite (mother) Unnamed Plus (father) 11 incarnations ("offspring") Midnight Sun (lover?) Mākasu Nisshōkirite (?) | education = | shikai =Tsukimegami Gaitōyami | bankai =Tsukimegami Gaitōyami Maboshīzukō | resurrección = | bankai stage 2 = | kiyūgō = | fullbring = | signature skill =Jinki Fragment (Ultimate Understanding) | spirit weapon = | storyline =Bleach: Final Act | roleplay = | japanese voice =N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Yue Shikyo Nisshōkirite (日照切り手・死去・故, "Nisshōkirite Shikyo Yuè"; literally meaning "reason of death, the cutter of the sunlight") was the second captain of the Ninth Division, having succeeded Madara Kawahiru. He is best known for his involvement during the Summer War. Sometime following this, he inadvertently triggered a meta-crisis event after tampering with the , which scattered his essence across the multiverse and as a result created different incarnations. Following the events of Bleach: Final Act, he was reformed as three of his detachments activated a similar meta-crisis paradox, in effect drawing in his detachments to recreate the fallen warrior. Appearance As a Captain, Yue wore his white haori, however his was quite large and hung on his shoulders loosely. His haori is kept attached to his standard black shihakushō, which is left open at the chest. Around his waist he wears a large white obi sash, and on his legs he wears a black hakama. Over his shoulders one can notice he has red guards that is plated and outlined with black and on his arms he has guards that reach from his wrist to his elbows. Yue himself is a tall individual, with a commanding presence. His hair is silver with a blue hue to it, and left to flair out wildly, leaving two long bangs in the front. His chest is quite defined, showing his intense strength from years and centuries of training and toning his form. He is most known for his eyes which give the notion he is wise beyond his years, as while he looks youthful he is quite old. Personality Background Obtaining his Zanpakutō Yue was born to Nanao Nisshōkirite and an unnamed , behind the walls of Gallifrey. Being a first member of the clan born in several generations he was praised as the prodigal son who would restore the clan. As he grew up, he was noted for being able to express his spiritual energy as well as preform several low-level Shinigami skills such as Hohō and spells, which is rare for a member of the Nisshōkirite Family. Around the time he was 10 he was met by , who presented him with the proposition of forging a for the young man. After jumping at the idea to become a Shinigami, he went along with the Royal Guardsmen who at the time, was doing a favor for Yue's mother, a former squad member of his. During the process of choosing an Asauchi, the Asauchi transformed into a wild, feral dragon creature made of pure reishi and it attacked Yue forcing him to subdue his future Zanpakutō Tsukimegami Gaitōyami. After trapping his spirit inside of a cage made of an extremely powerful spell, Nimaiya noted that this Asauchi was particularly ferocious for a young Shinigami. Following the forging, the spirit manifested herself in the form of a dancer, and spoke to her future wielder, however he couldn't hear her voice at the time. Becoming a Shiniami Following this event, he was admitted into where he was top of his class for a number of years. After three years of training he was able to release his Shikai and hear the voice of Tsukimegami. It was around this time that Yue saw Madara Kawahiru, and after feeling his immense power vowed to one day surpass him. After graduating he was placed within the Third Division as its 9th seated officer. During his first year as an officer tragedy struck his family as they were slaughtered by an assassin in the night, causing him to fall into despair. After he was discovered by his Captain and the remainder of his division. When asked he broke down, stating he was unable to protect his family. This event caused him to slack on his duties, causing him to be demoted to an unseated officer for sometime. Due to his despair he started to damage the bond between him and Tsukimegami Gaitōyami, causing her to no operate properly for her partner. Becoming a Captain It would be around the time that Madara Kawahiru slaughtered the Kawahiru Clan and defected from the Soul Society that Yue would repair the bond with his spirit and complete his training, obtaining his Bankai. However his Bankai was still incomplete despite being able to use it. Due to the acquisition of his Bankai, he was able to apply for the position of Captain of the Ninth Division. He was originally turned down due to his previous mental state, and it wasn't until his Captain vouched for him that he was finally addmitted to the post. He served as Captain for a number of years however 50 years before the present, he was ambushed by an unknown individual. Finding himself sick from an unknown virus he would step down from his post as Captain. Shortly after he stepped down, he started to Hollowfy as this virus needed an incubation period before taking hold. For a number of years following that he devastated the Rukongai as a berserk Hollow and it wasn't until his Zanpakutō spirit confronted the Hollow presence within him that he was able to regain his senses but he went into hiding until the Summer War. Plot Summer War Yue had arrived to aid, Captain Hikaru Kurosaki and Vice-Captain Mizu Kurosaki in their battle against Sexta Espada Diabound Kernel. The battle started off normally with both combatants appearing equal. Following the initial skirmish, Diabound caused Yue to have to draw out his Hollow Powers in order to supplement his Shinigami ones. This push caused a shift in the battle, pulling it towards Yue's side which caused Diabound to have to release his Resurreccion against him. Diabound releases Genmaou Rabieru and this in turn causes Yue to release his Shikai Tsukimegami Gaitōyami against the Espada. As the battle progressed, Yue found himself at a stalemate as Diabound summoned his most powerful Spirit, the avatar that represented his own dark soul. Getting pushed into a corner he noticed that Hikaru and Mizu were attempting to intercept an attack. Telling them to stay back as this was his fight, and his prey he gripped his swords tightly and released his Bankai, blocking the area around him from view in a blinding light. Using his Bankai's offensive form, he quickly slashed Diabound and his avatar in two, before resealing his sword, killing the Espada in a one shot attack. Once the light faded he fell to his knees and was then aided by Hikaru who asked what he did, Yue only replied that he did what had to be done. Bleach: Final Act 50 years prior to this event, he attempted to obtain the Ōin and in the process was scattered across the multiverse. As a disembodied spirit, he was scattered into 11 different parts and thrown across time and space, each forming a new being. It wasn't until the Trinity of N meta-crisis occurred, when the three who hold the title of N converged in combat and caused a large scale soul resonance that he was able to draw in all 11 fragments and allow Yue to be "reborn" with all the memories and skills possessed by them in their lives. Equipment *'Jewel of Medusa': Once he reformed after so many years of being scattered across the , he was able to siphon off a portion of his "time" into a crystalline state which contained his entire recorded history as he stated "From Gallifrey to the Cascade of Medusa", this jewel also contains the histories of his incarnations allowing him to view and subsequently learn about their trials and tribulations in order to understand what his powers had influenced them to become. *'White Blood' (白血, "Shirochi"): This is used in order to open his special Kurokaimon, in order to travel from any point in the material world or spiritual world and link them to his personal domain within the Cascade of Medusa. He is able to bestow this onto anyone he so chooses. *'Kurokaimon' (黒界門, "dark world gate") is a type of used by Yue and Sunny to travel from the Medusa Cascade using their White Blood. Powers and abilities : Being an entity of almost unrivaled spiritual force, Yue is known for his gargantuan spiritual pressure which has been noted to being on par with such beings as Seireitou Kawahiru and Raian Getsueikirite, however due to his years of inactivity due to his meta-crisis, they have since surpassed him. This was changed as he was reconstituted through the Trinity of N meta-crisis event triggered by Nisshō Asakura, Nisshō Kurosaki and Nisshō Nasuhara. Following his reconstitution, his spiritual might quadrupled in quantity as well as volume, causing him to be classified as a "Yonkō-Level fighter" once again. Because of his spiritual might in the past, there was a standing flee on sight order given to the Quincy as this coupled with his fearsome Zanpakutō made him a threat on all sides. Due to the volume of spiritual energy he now possess, Central 46, along with the Reikaitei have labeled him a potential threat to the balance if he so chooses to go rogue. Typically he keeps his power compressed in order to keep it from flaring out due to its link to his emotions. When expressed normally it takes a blue color, and can be formed into the shape of a large head behind him. While in Bankai his aura changes color and becomes pure white with a black outline. In the past when he possessed Hollow-reiatsu his aura was Blue with a scarlet red tint to it, and it gave off the presence of two spiritual beings. Advanced Growth Rate: Able to learn at an alarming rate, Yue was able to materialize his Zanpakutō at a very young age, and furthermore subdue it prior to it being crafted into a proper weapon. This is remarkable as it normally takes a Shinigami years of training and bonding to even awaken their sword once given an Asauchi, and this warrior was able to do so at age 10, and subsequently awaken his Shikai at 13. While it was not known exactly how he obtained Bankai, it was theorized that he was able to achieve it in a matter of weeks rather than centuries showing his drive to better himself as well as strengthen his resolve. High Intelligence: A very gifted Shinigami, Yue's intelligence is one that should be noted. Being almost on par with Urahara and Aizen, this soul was able to surmise the true purpose of his Zanpakutō and its role in the grand design as the polar opposite to his own demeanor but yet and still a pole needed to achieve his true potential. Using his intelect he was able to discover the nature of Aizen's Hōgyoku and discovered prior to Urahara's discovery that it was vastly incomplete. Later in his life he discovered that the assassin who slaughtered his people was a young Sōsuke, harvesting souls for his monstrosity. During his time as captain of the Ninth division, he was noted for his detective skills and analytic prowess as he was able to deduce things that others hadn't dreamed possible. Innate Abilities Enhanced Strength: Even without his Shinigami powers, Yue has shown himself to be deceptively strong, as shown from his ability to punch a Hollow that was three times his size into a wall to save a Plus while residing inside a Gigai. When he is in his normal state, Yue's strength is fully expressed. His overall abilities are great enough that he was able to fend off the Sixth Espada Diabound Kernel without aid from Two Kurosaki. His strength is also great enough to stop repeated axe blows from an Arrancar. Grandmaster Swordsman: Yue is a highly proficient combatant. In combat, he doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage. His ability to wield his combat skills was evident even when he was a child. He is rarely seen utilizing the full defensive capabilities of his Zanpakutō, which could allow him to be quite deadly, both in close quarters and at a distance, instead choosing to show his superior Zanjutsu skills before using his barriers. :*'Number One: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. :*'Number Nineteen: Nizen Sekai' (二・千・世・界, Two Thousand Worlds): The user must first create a second sword out of reishi then use this and their Zanpakutō to strike with two large energy waves that slam into their opponent causing massive damage and destruction. Yue is able to use this more adeptly than most due to his twin swords style. Snake Transformation: Due to his experimentation with Kidō spells, Taka was able to take the form of an animal namely a White Snake. This form was not used for combat but rather re-con as it was inconspicuous. The oddest part of his transformation was that his White Snake form was triggered by the touch of Sunny, for an unstated reason. After recasting the spell that allowed him to transform into his snake form, Taka was able to alter his requirements for transformation as well as his overall snake appearance as he was able to transform into a massive snake the size of an average sized house at will. His over all power and speed was augmented as his own powers fuse with his snake instincts allowing him to strangle a large man or out run even one as fast as the Queen of Flash herself. His snake form took the form of a viper as he grew into a large white snake. Its scales are as hard as steel and capable of withstanding several strikes before giving out. This was transferred to Yue after Taka's spiritual imprint merged with the other incarnations allowing him to transform at will into either snake form. White Blood Endowment: As the inventor of White Blood, he has the unique skill to endow any being with the White Blood needed to enter his domain. Kidō Mastery Kidō Specialist and Inventor: Having a great aptitude for the craft, his main skill lay in his knowledge of the art of spell casting. Yue has great pride in his work and constantly is refining it to become better at what he does even going as far as to modify several spells and blend them together flawlessly. Despite his rank as only a seated officer he can easily cast a level 90 spell at 3/5's of its power to subdue a Shinigami or opponent on his level or slightly above or use a binding spell to subdue a captain leveled opponent by hiding it within another spell, mixing the incantations or sometimes not even stating them nor the name. :Hadō #63, Part 2 Guren Raikōhō (紅蓮雷吼炮, "crimson lotus flower fiery lightning howl"): This is a modified form of Hadō #63 that is cast by Ryouiki after cupping his hands together at his waist and chants the incantation only editing it slightly as a red ball of lightning spirals in his hand, thrusting his arms out in front of him he fires this blast at his opponent. ::Incantation: "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast and the man! Sharp tower, scarlet crystal, steel ring and needle. Move and become the hurricane, stop and become peaceful. The sound of warring spears echos in the empty castle!" Hohō Mastery : As the creator of Shunpo, N was able to use the art on a level that out classes most others in the art. Often mistaken for teleportation due to its raw speed, N was able to vibrate his molecules to an extent, and then simply move from a location faster than the eye can calculate, leaving only a streak of red behind him. Utilizing his own formulas and methods he could create solid afterimage clones in his location, attack and then return to the same location, leaving his opponents confused as to how they were harmed when he had only flinched. He was able to exist in multiple places at once, using his own vibrations to superposition himself, and in doing so he surpassed the clones made by and other users of Hohō. It was noted that he taught the art to which she created her own variations of. N has the skill and stamina to which he could flash step while holding several of his teammates at the same time. By mixing his speed with his sonic based abilities, N was able to create echo chambers around his opponents. Due to his prowess he is known as the King of Step (歩王 Ho-Ou), a title he has yet to pass on. The ability to use Shunpo to this degree was passed to Yue after Nisshō Asakura, the inventor of Hohō in his respective universe reunited with his soul. This skill seemed like second nature to Yue as he movved with such speed that it appeared he was untraceable. :*'Hanshōha' (搬送波, Carrier Wave); As the creator of Hohō for the Shinigami, N was also able to develop this technique as a faster method of travel. By channeling reishi within his feet he is able to move at far faster speeds than normal flash steps. His usage of this isn't as refined as he would like, causing him to rely on a special board to focus his spiritual energy though. Yue has a stronger skill with this ability as his intellect surpasses Nisshō's. :*'Hiraijin' (飛雷神, "the flying god of lightning"): As an advanced application of his enhanced speed, Jason was able to retain his movement skill in his shingami form rather than learning the traditional shinigami Hohō technique of Shunpo. Jason was able to reinforce the spiritual force in his legs and then use it to propel himself in all directions giving of the signature golden sparks around his body but no soundHuman World Training Campaign, page 7. While using this he vanishes on the spot and then reappears elsewhere in a "flash" earning him the nickname of "Tricky Fox". Since this was closer to that of Bringer Light, he was also able to pull on the soul of the ground or the air in order to rebound faster than most others in combat. Modifying this skill, Yue who was Jason in another life, was able to utilize it in a similar manner to that of . :*'Getsuho: Muhen Tamashī' (月歩・無辺魂, "moon step: boundless soul"): as a high-speed variant of , Yue is able to move at high speeds akin to flying as he uses his spiritual energy to first rise off of the ground, negating gravity not unlike how Shinigami stand on the air in the World of the Living. After he does this he accelerates his molecules to speed to his new location. This technique allows him to create an after image of himself that slowly fades away after he leaves his original location since he is moving at near mach speeds however he is only able to move in a straight line and he is also limited to only seeing in the direction he is currently traveling having intense tunnel vision. Tsukimegami Gaitōyami (月女神外套闇, "Moon Goddess, Cloaked in Darkness") is the name of Yue's Zanpakutō. When sealed it takes the form of an old and worn down katana, having nicks and broken sections, however this doesn't affect its cutting power. The hilt is black, in the shape of a cross with an ornate design. The hilt is wrapped in black cloth and has a diamond pattern along the length. *'Shikai': It is activated by the command, "Cut Cleanly." (傷明, kizu saya), however due to his Bankai Mastery he is able to release his sword non-verbally. Once released, his blade begins to glow surrounded by a brilliant white light which causes it to resonate as it splits into an elegant white daishō-pair, consisting of a solid white katana having a sun shaped crossguard, and a wakizashi having a moon shaped guard. These blades represent Yue's past and present. :*'Shinjukuiki' (神呪区域, "mystic spell zone"): Not Yet Revealed :Shikai Special Ability: The power of Tsukimegami Gaitōyami lies in the power of resistance. It is defined as the counter-force capable of opposing all other forces. In truth, its power is an absolute one which focuses on the total and complete resisting of an opponent's force. Much as a woman is typically depicted as a being of many complex layers which are difficult to unravel, Tsukimegami Gaitōyami expresses its power in the same way. The Zanpakutō typically manifests this power initially upon its release by enacting a triple-layered field around its master (and subsequently herself) which has specifically tailored abilities. The first layer, which is the outer layer, attempts to act as a viscosity-like barrier which slows down everything that approaches it, regardless of its composition. Whether it be material, such as an opponent(s) advancing forward, a weapon getting closer inwards, or even some sort of attack, among other things, they lose all possible momentum the longer they remain within this barrier's range, slowing down their approach and effectively reducing whatever possible force they would normally have. This is often mistaken for the power to slow down time. The second middle layer is a barrier of dissipation. Anything that dares to approach its range is remorselessly ripped apart down to the smallest level possible. Material substances can be reduced down to the reishi composite level while attacks fueled by pure force can be reduced to nearly nothingness, rendering them moot and nonexistent. In short, almost anything within the range of the middle layer can be completely broken down, albeit more resolute and stronger things are only hindered to some degree. The third innermost layer serves as a precautionary barrier in the possibility that the middle layer fails to succeed in its goal to resist the opposition. Quite literally, it is a reverberation of all force that attempts to penetrate it, causing whatever manages to enter the innermost barrier to "bounce off", regardless of how strong it may possibly be. The range of these barriers appear to respectively differ, but the entire three-layer force field is only about 10 meters from the Zanpakutō's position at the centre. When spiritual techniques, such as those reminiscent to Getsuga Tenshō, attempt to penetrate this triple-layered force field, regardless of their density, strength, and speed, usually fail to even penetrate the first stronghold. Yue can actually alter the characteristics of the three individual layers upon his whim, adding new properties which can bolster their restrictive capabilities. However, doing so requires Yue to maintain far greater focus in direct proportion. :However, this is but the start of Tsukimegami Gaitōyami. Beyond this barrier which is set up at the moment the Shikai is released, the power of resistance can be expressed in various techniques which allows Yue to manipulate the three layered barrier to suit his combat needs, allowing him to use the triple-layered force field in almost any possible manner that he or his Zanpakutō can conceive of; the names of which all end with "shōgai" (障害, "Barrier"). :*'Utsushōgai' (打つ障害, "Lash Out Barrier"): Simply put, this technique shapes the force field into various whips which snap at the opponent and each contain some degree of the individual layer properties. The whips themselves take on a phantom-like white energy appearance which find their original at the base of where Tsukimegami Gaitōyami's blade and guard meet, fanning outwards like that of branches. Viscosity, dissipation, and reverberation can be each imbued into these ghostly whips, or separately, allowing for various uses in accordance with Yue's whim. :*'Myakuhakushōgai' (脈拍障害, "Pulsing Barrier"): Focusing upon the innermost layer of reverberation, it allows Yue to actually mimic the properties of which is an accessible force utilized by those whom have mastered Hakuda. Vibrational wavelengths become usable by Yue for both offensive and defensive means. While he can form and generate them mentally, the swing of his blade in combat can also produce them, allowing him to produce large-scale and long-range waves of force with every slash of his sword, among many other possibilities. :*'Ryūteiōshōgai ' (障害帝王, "Barrier of the Dragon Emperor"): Taking on the characteristics of his second barrier level, Yue is able to create a faux-fire like substance which envelops his Zanpakutō. He has stated that this is the soul of Tsukimegami's dragon state and as a result carries with it the heart and will of fire, however this may or may not be true given that it is not a fire-type Zanpakutō. Once activated he is able to atomize his target, once his sword comes into contact with it, incorporating the breaking down effect in its entirety which unlike Utsushōgai who uses the powers as a ranged attack, this takes his Second Barrier and turns it into a pure offensive and close range ability removing its usage as a defense for the duration of its use. *'Bankai': Tsukimegami Gaitōyami Maboshīzukō (月女神外套闇眩しい頭光, "Moon Goddess, Cloaked in Darkness' Radiant Halo"): In many ways, Tsukimegami Gaitōyami Maboshīzukō is a larger version of its Shikai only refined and expanded to the Nth degree. Upon activation, his daishō vanish as a reishi-construct is materialized around his person, taking the form of the god . This can be scaled down and molded as Yue needs it to be at the moment, creating either the ribcage, or even a pure skeletal behemoth. This is representative of Yue's ability to reject and resist all types of attacks as once in his Bankai he is virtually untouchable by conventional means. :Following the mastery of his Bankai, his Bankai changed and "evolved" combining its two stages into one, allowing him to form the ultimate defense but also channel the same amount of energy into his attack power. His finalized Bankai, compresses his spiritual force as it did in his Saigodō form, however it splits his energy between his guard and his sword, allowing him to retain aspects of both in combat. Yue Ribcage.jpg|Stage 1 Tsukimegami Gaitoyami Mabo stage1.png|Stage 2 Tsukimegami Gaitoyami complete bankai.png|Stage 3 Amidamaru-shaman-king-31673778-500-375.jpg|Completed :Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, his ability to resist is expressed as the counter-force to life itself. As an absolute fact, the construct created allows for him to resist any and all conventional attacks, incorporating them into a single point, rather than expanded into a field. Having the limitless potential to guard against an entire army if needed. The flip side to his Bankai's monstrous construct, he is also able to focus his power and eliminate his defense entirely, channeling it into his offensive force, which allows for him to create the ultimate spear (or sword). This blade, like the construct also carries the aspects of his three barriers, and glows a different color when each is in use, Red for the first, Blue for the second and Green for the innermost layer. In layman's terms, while Yue is in Bankai he is almost unbeatable by conventional combat or conventional abilities. :*'Resistance-enhanced Swordsmanship': By manipulating the resisting force around his body and his sword in order to increase the striking force of his sword swings. The concussive forces of his augmented swings have the potential of ripping an opponent in half as seen when Yue struck Diabound Kernel during their confrontation, bisecting the Arrancar with a quick, decisive blow. *'Bankai Stage 2' (卍解二准, Bankai Nijun): Not Yet Revealed Former Powers and Abilities Affiliation Gotei 13 Seireitou' Group Medusa Cascade Racial Status : Born a in the Soul Society and was trained in the art of the Shinigami. Following his decent into darkness, he was able to expunge the extra powers from his soul, allowing to become a pure Shinigami again. *'Jinki Fragment': Due to one of Yue's detachments being born as a Jinki Fragment, he inherited its powers once his soul fragments merged back into one being. Because of this his Jinki was merged with his Shinigami Powers causing it to become a faucet of his power. Previous Classifications *' ': *'Xiāochú': Trivia *His Shikai was created by User:Silver-Haired Seireitou. *According to the author, Yue is loosely based on the character known as the Doctor from the British television series Doctor Who. This parallel is seen in Yue's "eleven incarnations" which plus himself make twelve; which parallels the Doctor who currently has 11 regeneration's, but will acquire a 12th for next season. *This is the retcon of my first character on this Wikia, making him my most powerful character as of present. Titles }} Quote *(To an earlier version of himself) "What I did was in the name of peace and sanity... but you are right, it was not in the name of the man I once was." *(To Tsukimegami Gaitōyami) "The name you chose is like a promise, you make it with yourself and keep it in order to remain who you are inside, I broke that promise once and as a result, I almost lost you forever." *(To Seireitou Kawahiru) "You have changed from that man I knew all those years ago, and yet it would seem that I have changed the most......You remain the Guardian of the Spirit, while I have become what I have fought to avoid....the Cause of Death for the world." References